escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jeeves
Británico |enemigos = |aliados = |familia = |imdb_id = }} Reginald Jeeves es una personaje de ficción protagonista en una serie de relatos y novelas escritas por P. G. Wodehouse (1881–1975). Jeeves es el altamente competente y servicial valet de un joven londinense rico y ocioso llamado Bertie Wooster. Creado en 1915, Jeeves apareció en los trabajos del prolífico Wodehouse durante 59 años, hasta su última novela completa, Aunts Aren't Gentlemen, de 1974. El nombre de Jeeves proviene de Percy Jeeves (1888–1916), un jugador de cricket de Warwickshire que murió durante la I Guerra Mundial.Menon, Suresh. "The other Plum" Retrieved 25 July 2013. Tanto el nombre de "Jeeves" como su personaje se han convertido en la quintaesencia de lo que debe ser el perfecto mayordomo o ayuda de cámara inspirando a muchos personajes similares (el nombre del buscador Ask Jeeves también está inspirado en este personaje). En la actualidad "Jeeves" posee su propia definición en el Oxford English Dictionary. Características del personaje Habría que aclarar que Jeeves no es un mayordomo, es decir, la persona que se encarga de la administración y logística de una casa, sino más bien un ayuda de cámara (valet en inglés) que es la persona que se encarga de la atención particular de un señor o caballero. Sin embargo, Bertie Wooster no duda en hacerlo servir como mayordomo si la ocasión lo requiere pues según sus propias palabras: "Si hiciera falta, (Jeeves) puede mayordomear como el mejor de ellos".Stiff Upper Lip, Jeeves, 1963. La premisa principal en las historias de Jeeves es la de mantener un firme control sobre la vida de su rico, petimetre y joven señor. Jeeves se convierte en el leal guardián de Bertie Wooster y enmendador de todos sus problemas para lo cual desarrolla astutos planes que consiguen salvar a Bertie y sus amigos de parientes exigentes, aburridos compromisos sociales, asuntos con la ley y, sobre todo, problemas relacionados con mujeres. Wodehouse logra un gran efecto humorístico manteniendo a Bertie, el narrador de las novelas, ignorante de las maquinaciones de Jeeves hasta que todo al fin se resuelve felizmente para los protagonistas. Jeeves representa la imagen ideal de lo que debe ser el criado de un caballero, siempre impecablemente vestido, deslizándose silenciosamente dentro y fuera de las habitaciones y hablando sólo cuando se le solicita para responder en la mayoría de las ocasiones con un escueto "Si, señor" o "No, señor". Según su señor, Bertie Woster, la proverbial capacidad pensante de Jeeves proviene de comer mucho pescado, alimento que Bertie le ofrece en numerosas ocasiones cuando desea hacer funcionar la materia gris de Jeeves. A menudo, Jeeves cita a Shakespeare y a poetas románticos y además de poseer un conocimiento enciclopédico sobre literatura y asuntos académicos, también tiene un talento especial para las carreras de caballos, la reparación de coches, la preparación de cócteles reconstituyentes, la etiqueta y las mujeres. Pero quizás, su habilidad más impresionante y útil es un amplio conocimiento de la aristocracia británica. El nombre de pila de Jeeves, Reginald, no fue revelado hasta pasados 56 años de su creación, en la penúltima novela de la serie (1971). La mayoría de los lectores se sorprendieron al conocer su nombre de pila, pero Bertie Woster se sorprendió de que "Jeeves tuviera un nombre de pila"."'Hullo, Reggie,' he said, and I froze in my chair, stunned by the revelation that Jeeves's first name was Reginald. It had never occurred to me before that he had a first name." (Wooster about Bingley greeting Jeeves, in Much Obliged, Jeeves, chapter four.) En toda la obra de Wodehouse únicamente una vez Jeeves aparece sin Wooster. Fue en el libro El anillo de Jeeves de 1953. Bibliografía La colección de Jeeves consta de 35 relatos y 11 novelas. La mayoría de relatos, con unas pocas excepciones, se escribieron y publicaron antes que las novelas, entre los años 1915 y 1930. Mientras que la totalidad de novelas se publicaron entre los años 1934 y 1974. La mayoría de los relatos de Jeeves fueron originariamente publicados como artículos en revistas antes de comenzar a recopilarlos en libros. En 1923, al menos 11 relatos fueron rehechos y divididos en 18 capítulos para convertirlos en una semi-novela titulada "El inimitable Jeeves". La colección "El mundo de Jeeves" (publicada en 1967 y reeditada en 1988) contiene todo los relatos cortos de Jeeves presentados poco más o menos en orden cronológico. Un método eficiente para leer la obra completa de Jeeves sería leer primero "El mundo de Jeeves" seguido por las 11 novelas en orden de publicación. Las novelas comparten cierta cantidad de secuencia narrativa entre ellas y son esencialmente secuelas unas de otras. La primera novela larga fue "Gracias, Jeeves" de 1934, la última "Las tías no son caballeros" de 1974 y algunos de los títulos más conocidos publicados en español son "El código de los Woosters"(1938) y "El espíritu feudal"(1954). El novelista británico Sebastian Faulks es el único escritor que ha sido autorizado por Wodehouse para producir obras con los personajes de Jeeves y Wooster. En 2013 Faulks publicó la novela Jeeves and the Wedding Bells. Adaptaciones de Jeeves Las adaptaciones del personaje de Jeeves en el mundo del espectáculo han sido numerosas y en todos los ámbitos. La primera película de Jeeves, "Thank you, Jeeves", se estrenó en 1936 con Arthur Treacher en el papel de Jeeves y David Niven como Wooster. Después vendrían "Step Lively, Jeeves!" en 1937 y "By Jeeves" en 2001. En el teatro se estrenó en 1954 la obra "Come on, Jeeves" y con algunas interrupciones estuvo en cartel hasta 2008 con el título final de "Ring for Jeeves". También se realizaron adaptaciones como musical. El primero de ellos en 1975 con el título de "By Jeeves". Se hicieron 38 representaciones con escaso éxito pero se volvió a estrenar en 1990 con una mejor acogida y 73 representaciones. En televisión se adaptó en un par de ocasiones para hacer sendas series. La primera, "The world of Wooster", se estrenó en 1965 y constó de 20 episodios de 30 minutos cada uno. La segunda ocasión, "Jeeves and Wooster", se emitió por primera vez en 1990, constó de 23 episodios de 55 minutos y sus actores protagonistas fueron Stephen Fry como Jeeves y Hugh Laurie como Wooster. También se han realizado adaptaciones de Jeeves para la radio e incluso para cómics. Referencias Notas Enlaces externos Categoría:Personajes de literatura Categoría:Británicos ficticios Categoría:Novelas de humor Categoría:Series de libros